forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PbP Stories
Please, help expand this article! The following article lists all the play-by-post adventure threads - also known as never-ending-stories (NES) - in the Star Wars Force Journey Forum. Brief summaries and character lists are also included. The PbP adventure threads can be found here. Bad Gamble Started by Jendo Boron Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here Locations: ' *Tatooine ' Characters: *Jendo Boron *Karg'a - Trandoshan enforcer for the Hutts, indebted glitterstim addict and bounty target. *Guuk - Gamorrean guard at Jabba's Palace on Tatooine *Ugly - Jendo's hybrid R3 astromech droid. *Nedga - Dug gambler *Tylo Daybreaker (mentioned) - Human slicer wanted by Jabba the Hutt *Riekes - Gand mechanic for Jabba. *Rancor - Swoop rider, Tatooine-base swoop gang: the "Diagnos" *Nagga Deen - old smuggler-turned-water vender living in Mos Eisley, informant, friend of Jendo's father. FJ: Generations Started by Nat Kotas Status: COMPLETE (CLOSED) Summary: Read here Download full story here ' Locations:' *Mandalore *Jivv City (mentioned) *Pellezara Station *Tatooine *Dross *Unnamed world *Ord Cantrell *Umgul *Clak'dor VII Characters: *Zando Boron - Mandalorian youth - droid companion named "Bulk", owns ship YT-1250 (modified) "A'denla Tal" translates: "Vengeful Blood" *Jendo Boron *Takis Ira'liit - Mandalorian youth - Zando's childhood rival *Huukas Arth ''- Twi'lek - Bounty Hunters' Guild Rep on Nar Shaddaa'' *Eli Kotas *Zara Gra'tua *Duros freedom fighters (mentioned) ''- operating out of Jivv City Station'' *Young Twi'lek girl -'' friend of Aelias on Tatooine'' *Hep Kotas *Ruk-Da *Jedi Hunter ''- Human male - adversary of Zara'' *Byron - Human male - fugitive *Harsh Marrup ''- Humanoid male - fugitive'' *Denée ''- Human female - fugitive'' *Axim (mentioned)'' - associate of fugitives'' *Rybet couple ''- bounty hunters encountered on unknown world, female named Guli.'' *Geeva ''- Rodian - pilot, acquaintance of Eli and Zara'' *Ixulla Anjilliac Ruii- young Hutt with mysterious allegiances '' *Hunter saboteur ''- Y'Bith male - on payroll of Ixulla Force Journey Gets Real Started by VaderGamer (GM) Status: Hiatus Summary: Read here Locations: Characters: *Haines ''- rebel enthusiast, aged 13, writer for 'RebelNews HoloNet''' *Imick ''- Haines' friend'' Huntress Started by Nat Kotas Status: COMPLETE (CLOSED) Summary: Read here ' Locations:' *Ythrog *"Devil's Fang" (ship) *Optics II *"Shrieking Raptor" (ship) *Seldurun *Tillo Characters: *Nasshak *''Nasshak's employer'' *Iglev *Malborn Mordock *Leela (mentioned) *Ronos *Vrel *Horus Falco *Trent Stryfe *Razel Ardes *Lehran *Ewan Icarus I Sith Started by Jendo Boron Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here ' Locations:' *"Long Star" (ship) *"Empress Haptia" (ship) *Dantooine Characters: *Darth Gariss ''- Sith Lord, master of Necris'' *Necris - long-lived Humanoid - Sith apprentice *Noona Sungda ''- Human - Jedi master, slain by Necris'' *Sungda's apprentice - Human female, slain by Necris *Urqqryl-ud ''- Gand - Jedi Shadow'' Into the Night Started by Jendo Boron Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here ' Locations:' *Yagado Prime Characters: Sigma Squad *Cappy (s-556) *Fixer (s-219) *Dets (s-694) *Tensor (s-222) Gamma Squad *Jate (g-366) *Atin (g-2579) *Hutch (g-569) *Echo (g-507) *Dodunga Need *TR-27 *Brood NES 1 Started by Vader Gamer Status: HIATUS Summary: '''Read here Locations: *transit center *Aargau *"Immortal Zealot" (ship) '''Characters: *Verdan Mordock - Human - fugitive Jedi from Zorja, drug-addict *Gernard - Human male - fringer *Cane Garrow - Human male, middle-aged *Salleena Garrow ''- teenaged Human girl'' *Remend - bounty hunter and/or gangster *Krudo ''- elderly Rodian - friend of Verdan, owner of 'Krudo's Big House of Stuff' (vehicles, starships, and junk) on New Escrow, Aargau.'' *Kleman D'uri - investigator, provided Verdan with info on the "man responsible for the attack on Zorja." *Servaros Murne (mentioned) - resident of Coruscant; bane of Zorja; Verdan's revenge *Verdan's uncle (mentioned) *Norla Tor'ryll ''- Bothan female (white fur, violet eyes) - Verdan's master, librarian?'' *Ho'Din doctor - captive of Kaveri Noriko *Kaveri Noriko - Humanoid female - "famed pirate and scour of the hyperspace lanes" ship: Immortal Zealot Plague of Doom Started by Nat Kotas Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here Locations: *"Iron Venture" (ship) Characters: *Eraz Ord *Jin Odaya *Tirmen Cade The Final Chapter Started by Nat Kotas Status: COMPLETE (CLOSED) Summary: Read here Locations: *Beelzebub VI *Geonosis Characters: *Mei Cayle *Tomas *Dal-sir Tyraal *Reithon Harowa *Irruk Toq *Nillian Sho *Sofee Mussak The Return of Santo Ardes Started by Nat Kotas Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here Locations: *The Cube (mentioned) *Asylum (mentioned) *Obylon (mentioned) *Jayspor (mentioned) *Peronfel-6 Characters: *Corec Daelthon *Dej Lucan *Rattle *Alpha *Dr. Gwil Huz *Sarrin Special NES Started by Vader Gamer Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here Locations: *Slade's homeworld *Zeltros *Yavin 4 Characters: *Slade Farwing ''- Human male - adventurer'' *Krena Lore - Zeltron female - starport manager *Yathra - Cogennan Nothoiin - freight pilot and smuggler, ally of the RA. Friend of Krena Lore. The Courtship of Jendo Boron Started by Jendo Boron Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here Locations: *Tatooine ? Characters: *Jendo Boron *Nar'ritha - Twi'lek thief and bounty target. *Ginsea Raylor - Human Mandalorian (brunette hair and black armor) *Ugly - Jendo's hybrid R3 astromech droid. Vagabond Started by Nat Kotas Status: HIATUS Summary: Read here ' Locations:' *Asylum *Grizmallt Characters: *Reithon Harowa *Delvin Ardes *Dr. Chote Bankan (mentioned) *Carpa Triam *Trahan Devouer Vader's FJ Mod Started by Vader Gamer Status: HIATUS Summary: '''Read here '''Locations: Characters: *Yon Coler, Lt. ''- Human - rebel recruit, former Dantooine militia'' *Karth Tarrin ''- Human - Imperial Navy applicant, son of a Flight instructor at the Imperial Martial Academy.'' *Larko Muldran ''- Human - rebel recruit'' *Commander Yatel ''- rebel officer who served at Datooine base'' *Imperial cadets: Doris, Jason, Riom, "Blue", Brent Zara and the New Order Started by Sev Gra'tua Status: ACTIVE Summary: Read here (Ch 1) (Ch 2) Locations: *Yavin 4 *Urgruf *Mandalore (mentioned) *Romol'a *Susevfi *Lucra *Reintross *Atzerri *Rutan *Theor *Krungh'Xor *''New Republic colony'' Characters: *Zara Gra'tua *Eli Kotas *Master Luke Skywalker *Quartermaster *Tionne *Dorsk 81 *Other Jedi students: Kirana Ti, Madurrin, Streen, Gantoris, Kam Solusar, Havet Storm, Brakiss, Kyp Durron (mentioned) *''Ulgruf Mission: Hanna Sempson, Kalessa Isara, Lieutenant Saav'etu, Wasso Fasaa (Krevaaki elder) *Mara Jade *''Romol'a Mission: Echek Zogs, Sinya, Sir Alec Hilmans, Lord Giles *Celeste *Cilghal *Farrad *Sev Kotas *Tobias Enn'ado *Magnus Kinien *''Rutan Mission:'' King Horan, Almi, Trum *Cyote *''Lucra Mission:'' Lucran federal agent, Yenna D'olna, Megan Ambreq, Mr. Ambreq (mentioned) *Teel Sol, Railin Vanis, Otzz Oldin (NR liaison officers to the Jedi Order ?) *''Theor Mission: Stak Doog, Kajma, ''Farrad's unnamed love ''(mentioned) *''Krungh'Xor Mission: Septym Salome, Baskar, Warlord Orffaz, Nardlak, Desdat, Pargot, Zuna *''Cridilisk Mission:'' Sergeant Major Czarko, Wrrlobuk, Reki'ido *Arbacca *Nub Munb